


Whole

by phanspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean, Gabriel lived, Insomnia, Kind of mentions of depression?, M/M, Nightmares, Return of Gabriel, Sabriel - Freeform, protctive dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanspn/pseuds/phanspn
Summary: The question loomed in the air, unspoken: Where were you?"Becoming the person you needed me to be."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really shit sorry.

"Gabriel?" Dean gasped, shocked as he was greeted with the arch-angel standing in middle of the bunker. 

After years, he was standing here- flesh and blood. Part of Dean was ecstatic, he and Gabriel weren't as close as he was with Sam, but he was still glad to see the angel who had sacrificed himself to save the Winchesters. Another part of Dean was absolutely infuriated, and that was probably the part that fuelled his next course of actions.

"We thought you were dead!" He growled, pinning Gabriel to the wall by his neck.

"Listen, Dean, I know-" Dean cut him off by pushing harder on his neck with his elbow.

"You know, huh?" Dean questioned. "You know how fucking long it took Sam to stop crying every time he heard your name?" Gabriel furred his brow.

"Dea-"

"You know how many days it took for him to leave his damn room, and how many weeks until he could go outside?" 

"Look, I don't-"

"Every night, Gabe. Every fucking night he wakes up sobbing , screaming out for you! He barely sleeps anymore, hasn't dated since you- you left us." 

"You left him."

As if on cue, the youngest Winchester brother ran down the bunker hall.

"Dean, Dean are you okay? What hap- Gabriel?" 

"Heya Sammie." Gabriel said, sadness in his eyes. 

Sam ran towards Gabriel and wrapped him in a hug, all sweat and muscle and grief. He was gripping onto the angel's shirt, as if to make sure he wouldn't leave- and it broke Gabe's heart. Hastily, Gabriel brought a hand to Sam's cheek and pressed their foreheads together. They were both crying now, tears of heartbreak, happiness, grief streaming down their faces.

When Gabriel pressed his chapped lips to Sam's, it was all too familiar, all too painful, but it was perfect. In the background Dean stood in awe watching the couple, happy for his baby brother.

Maybe he'd never forget what Gabriel did, how he broke Sam apart- but for now, his family was whole again.


End file.
